The Easy Option
by Daisy M
Summary: Bella is good girl college student whose room mate Alice likes to party. When Alice and her hard partying friend Rosalie take Bella out to the hottest club for one night, Bella finds herself treading a road of self destruction. Yes, Edward is in there too
1. An Exciting Proposal

**Chapter One- Bella's POV**

"Bella, this is getting ridiculous," Alice said exasperatedly, snatching the book from my hands.

"Alice! I was reading that!" I cried, trying to grab the book that she was holding above me, just out of reach.

"I know. You always have your nose stuck in a book," Alice said, glancing at the book with a slightly disgusted expression.

"But-" I began, but as usual my pint sized best friend interrupted me.

"No buts Bella. You need to get out of this library. People are starting to get kinda creeped out."

I sighed and stood up, pushing the hard backed chair back in under the table.

"Fine," I said, folding my arms tightly against my chest. "What do you suggest we do then?"

Alice grinned, and I experienced a strange sinking feeling in my stomach. Whatever Alice had in mind, it was not good.

I trudged along after Alice as we walked through the campus, pausing every few moments to stop and chat when she recognised one of her legions of acquaintences. I had no idea where we were going, and Alice refused to tell me. Sometimes, even though she was my best friend, she could be extremely irritating. Nevertheless, I was glad that we had been assigned as room mates at the beginning of the year. Being a freshman in college was not exactly the easiest occupation, but Alice navigated the murky waters with apparently effortless grace. She liked to party, there was no doubt about that, but she still managed to achieve near perfect grades, much to the pleasure of her for me, I was the shy girl. I spent most of my time studying in the library, which annoyed Alice to no end, and she was constantly criticising my lack of confidence and "party spirit" as she liked to call it. I had been out with Alice a few times, but frat parties weren't exactly my cup of tea.

"Ta da!" Alice announced, stopping in front of a tall wooden door. She had dragged me right through what seemed like a million floors of dorm rooms, and I could feel the muscles in my legs aching with the strain of keeping up with her boundless energy.

"Um Alice, what am I supposed to be amazed at?" I asked uncertainly, staring at the door in the hopes that something spectacular would jump out at me.

"It's Rosalie's room," She rolled her eyes before knocking on the door.

I grimaced at the name. I had never met Rosalie, but from what Alice had told me about her friend she was a regular on the party scene, as well as being one of the most desired girls on campus.

The door swung open, and a tall, painfully thin girl with long blonde hair stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips.

"Alice!" She cried, embracing Alice in a tight hug.

"Hey Rose," Alice grinned, greeting her friend. "This is Bella, the one I was telling you about."

"Ah, I see what you mean," Rosalie said, looking me up and down. I felt like I was being studied, and I squirmed uncomfortably. What had Alice told her about me?

"Um, hi Rosalie. It's nice to meet you," I said politely, and she laughed lightly.

"Alice was right, you do need to loosen up."

I sat on the edge of Rosalie's bed, feeling completely out of place. Her room was nice, but it was blanketed in a cloud of smoke from the cigarettes that Alice and Rosalie were smoking as they rifled through Rosalie's wardrobe. They had offered me one, but I had politely refused. There was no way I was going to coat my lungs with tar just to fit in.

"Hmm, she could wear this," Rosalie said, holding up an impossibly short skirt. "She has long legs."

"Yeah, maybe," Alice said, glancing at the skirt.

"Um, what exactly is happening tonight?" I asked anxiously. All Alice had told me was that we were going to "hang out" with Rosalie and her friends.

"You know that new club in town, Melrose?" Alice said, excitement flashing in her eyes.

"Yeah, who hasn't?" I shrugged. The whole campus had been buzzing with the news ever since the plans had been drawn up. Apparently this place was the epitomy of cool, and it was also harder to get into than North Korea.

"Well Rosalie's cousin is the bouncer, and he's gonna let us in!" Alice squealed, smiling from ear to ear.

"Your taking me to a club?" I asked, my heart sinking. "Alice, I don't think that's a very good idea....."

"Bella, you need to start having some fun! You're at college, live a little," She rolled her eyes, tossing another midriff baring shirt on the floor.

"She's right Bella," Rosalie said, stubbing out her cigarette in a glass ashtray. "We're gonna dress you up and take you out for the night of your life. Sit back and enjoy the ride."

"I guess...." I said, feeling less confident with every word they spoke. I had never been to a club before, which was only proper considering that I was only 19, but Alice was a club regular. She had managed to secure a fake I.D from another student, and so far she had never been caught out. So far.

"Hey Rose, why don't you do her hair while I go and get my make up?" Alice suggested, halfway to the door. Rosalie nodded and started sifting around in her bedside drawer, emerging triumphantly with a pair of silver scissors.

"Wait, you're going to cut it?" I asked, horrified. My hair was pretty average, long and brown, but I liked it that way. I certainly didn't want it hacked to shreds by an amateur with a pair of scissors.

"Don't worry Bella, I cut Alice's hair all the time," She assured me, flexing the scissors and sitting down behind me on the bed. Before I could say anything more, long clumps of hair began to fall, and I closed my eyes. Maybe if I focussed on something else, I would forget about the damage that Rosalie was doing beind me.

"Finished," Rosalie announced, just as Alice walked back through the door with a huge makeup bag in her arms.

"Bella, you look great! Good job Rose," Alice said approvingly, dumping the bag on the bed. "Don't let her see a mirror until we're completely finished though."

"Wait, what else are you going to do?" I asked warily, tensing up.

"We're just making sure you're ready for the club," Alice smiled, brandishing a pair of tweezers.

I gulped, wishing like anything that I was back in the library.

Over the next hour they plucked my eyebrows, massaged some horrible smelling cream into my skin, curled my eyelashes with a device that looked more suited to torture, and applied copious amounts of various different powders, creams and glosses. I just sat back and let them do it, knowing that nothing I said would ever make a difference. When they had eventually finished Rosalie handed me a smile piece of black fabric.

"What's this?" I asked, confused.

"It's your outfit for tonight silly!" She replied, giggling. I held the garment up and realised that it was an impossibly short, flimsy black cocktail dress with a daring, v-necked bodice.

"Rosalie, I can't wear this!" I cried, feeling embarrassed just for looking at it. It looked like it belonged on a Vegas stripper, not a respectable, underage college student.

"Yes you can! It'll look gorgeous on you Bella," She said, daring me to challenge her. I sighed, and pulled off my beige sweater reluctantly.

"Good girl," Alice said approvingly.

"Oh my God Bella, you look amazing!" Alice exclaimed as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was speechless, amazed at the stranger staring back at me. Her hair was shoulder length and layered with a sideswept fringe, arranged in a careful disarray. Her porcelain skin was flawless, her eyes were smokey with coatings of eyeliner and mascara, and her lips were glossy, pink and plump. The black dress hung over her perfectly, the low neck draping alluringly over her chest while the drastically short hemline accentuated her long legs. The look was finished off by the towering black, strappy heels on her feet, more weapons than footwear.

"Is that really me?" I asked disbelievingly, pressing my fingetips to my face.

"Damn straight," Rosalie grinned from across the room, where she was pulling on a pair of fishnet stockings under her scarlet minidress. Alice was attired in a similiar fashion, with a tight, lacy jade top and a short, sexy black pencil skirt that created curves in all the right places on her petite figure.

"Wow....I don't know what to say," I said, smiling a little. This stepping outside of my comfort zone thing wasn't that bad after all, and I had to admit, I looked good.

"You can thank us later," Alice grinned, rummaging around in her purse. "Hey Rose, do you want a smoke?"

"Sure," Rosalie nodded, catching the cigarette that Alice threw her.

"Bella?" Alice turned to me, offering me a thin, white cigarette.

I opened my mouth to reject her offer, but then I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I looked nothing like myself, and confidence surged up inside of me. I was high on adrenaline, looking for another excuse to shed my good girl persona, just for this one night. Besides, it's not like I would ever do anything like this again.

"Yeah, thanks," I said, taking the cigarette and lighting it with the lighter she handed me. Alice and Rosalie both grinned as I inhaled deeply, choking back a spluttering cough, and then took another drag.

"Come on, lets go," Alice said, linking arms with Rosalie and I and dragging us out the door.

From the looks of things, Melrose was living up to the hype. Situated on the main boulevard, the club was ostentatious but classy. A red carpet had been rolled out along the footpath, and two burly bouncers were seperating the underage and unsuitable from the valued patrons. The waiting line to get into the club stretched along the footpath and up the road, and I realised with a sinking feeling that we would be unlikely to even see the door before the place closed. Alice and Rosalie on the other hand didn't seem phased, and Rosalie parked her glossy red convertible in the closest park. Once again we linked arms, three girls out for a big night on the town, and sauntered off towards the front door. Okay, truth be told I wobbled along, struggling not to trip over in my towering heels,while Rosalie and Alice held me up. Ignoring the angry and conceited glances and murmurrs from the people waiting in line, Rosalie pushed past them and dragged us up towards a burly,dark haired bouncer, dressed completely in black. He was one of the most intimidating people I had ever seen, and I felt sure that he would tell us to get lost.

"Jake!" Rosalie squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey Rosie, what's up little cousin?" He asked, his voice amused as his eyes washed over us.

"We're hoping to have a good night, if you live up to your promise," She hinted in a pointed, hushed tone.

"Of course, head right in," He grinned, stamping our hands and unclipping the rope to allow us entry.

"Thanks," I smiled before letting the others pull me inside.

It had been so easy to get inside, and I felt excitement fluttering like butterflies in my stomach. I was inside the hottest club around, dressed to kill and with two sophisticated, experienced friends. Tonight was going to be wild.


	2. One Wild Night

**Chapter Two- Bella's POV**

The inside of Melrose was like on big dancefloor with a few tables dotted around the outside, and a long bar stretched across the eastern wall. Music was blaring from hidden speakers as bodies twirled and grinded on the dancefloor, and multicoloured lights flashed, highlighting different groups of light. I felt a little overwhelmed and dizzy, but Rosalie pulled us towards the bar.

"Bella, do you want a drink?" She asked, pulling out her purse. I bit my lip, not sure if it was really a good idea. I had only ever drunken at weddings and birthdays, and even then never more than a glass of wine or two. Besides, what if we got kicked out for being underage?

"Bella, hurry up!" Alice said, gesturing at the waiting bartender.

"Oh, um yeah, I guess one won't hurt," I smiled weakly, digging around in my purse to find some cash.

"Don't worry, I got it," Rosalie said, ordering three drinks and handing over a crisp 50 dollar bill.

"How are you so loaded?" I asked disbelievingly as the bartender handed over her change and went to get our drinks.

"I have my methods," She grinned, winking at Alice. I decided that I was better off not knowing, and the bartender soon returned with three glasses of clear liquid. Alice handed me mine and I took a sip, grimacing as the liquid burnt my throat.

"Hurry up and finish your drink so we can go and dance!" Alice said, already placing her empty glass on the bar counter. Rosalie had finished too, so I reluctantly downed the rest of my drink and placed it alongside theirs, wobbling a little unsteadily as I followed them towards the middle of the dancefloor. Immediately swaying bodies pressed up against me, engulfing me in the hot, sweaty pack of people moving to the music. I kept a firm grip on Alice's hand, determined not to lose them amongst the chaos of the dancefloor. Rosalie found a small gap and started dancing, her long golden hair swishing around her as she moved gracefully, looking perfectly comfortable. Alice did the same, and I swayed awkwardley, not really sure what I was supposed to be doing. I watched other people and tried to copy their moves, but everytime I tried I felt so stupid that I gave up.

After awhile Alice and Rosalie took pity on me and we headed back towards the bar, where Rosalie ordered us shots. I considered refusing one, but hey, it was only one shot. It's not like I was going to get drunk. We sat by the bar, sculling our shots and then ordering more. I began to feel lightheaded after the fourth one, and Alice and Rosalie escorted me outside for some fresh air. The line had shortened but still trailed out along the footpath, and the waiting people threw us jealous looks as we stumbled to the curb to sit down. I felt better now that I was away from the stifling heat of the club and my head stopped spinning, but I still felt a little woozy. We stayed outside for awhile and then we headed back inside, sweeping past the envious people in line as Jake let us through ahead of them.

Instead of moving towards the bar or the dancefloor like I expected, Rosalie and Alice led me towards a small side door that proved to open up into the bathrooms. There was a small line outside the female bathroom, so we waited impatiently until we managed to get in. The basins in front of a long, rectangular mirror were crowded with wobbly girls, trying to fix up their smudged makeup or tangled hair, but Rosalie expertly nudged some girls to the side and made a space for us. I had no idea what we were doing there, none of us had said anything about needing the bathroom, but suddenly Rosalie pulled a small, clear bag filled with fine white powder from her purse.

"Is....Is that what I think it is?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, my room mate Angela is a dealer. Lucky me huh?" Rosalie grinned, tipping a small amount of the powder onto the edge of the basin and shaping it into a thin line.

"But that's illegal," I hissed, glancing around to make sure that nobody was watching us. To my suprise, Rosalie wasn't the only girl with a bag of cocaine.

"Hey, it's not illegal if the cops don't know about it right?" Rosalie winked at me. As the daughter of a police chief, I had to disagree.

"But Rosalie, that stuff is really bad for you...." I protested as she pressed her nose to the edge of the basin and inhaled the line of powder.

After a moment she stood up, her eyes watering, and wiped the powder off her nose.

"Ange was right, this is the good stuff," She grinned, handing the bag to Alice.

"Alice! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed as Alice made another thin line of powder on the basin edge.

"Chill Bella, it just perks you up a bit," Alice said reassuringly before sniffing up the powder.

"Do you want to try some?" Rosalie asked, offering me the bag. I could tell from the way she looked at me that she was testing me, waiting for me to chicken out and prove that I was just another nerd.

"Um, sure, I guess," I choked out, and with a sly smile Rosalie created another line on the basin. Steeling myself, I pressed my nose against the edge of the basin. The basin was cold, and I shivered. Taking a deep breath, I inhaled and moved my nose along the line of powder. At first I felt like I had been given an electric shock and a jolt ran through my body, making me tremble. My nose felt like it was on fire, and my brain felt numb. Suddenly a wave of energy seemed to wash through me and my confidence grew. I felt like I could do anything I wanted, nothing was too difficult or impossible for me to accomplish.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I'm great!" I said brightly, taking her hand and pulling her towards the door. I glanced over my shoulder at Rosalie, who looked highly amused. She tucked the small bag back into her purse and followed us out, acting like nothing had happened. We went back to the dancefloor but this time I joined in as they danced, moving to the music and grinding against anybody who came near me. Several guys tried to lead me away to the bar but I stayed close to Rosalie and Alice, wanting to show them that I could handle the rush.

People started filing out of the club at around 4.00am, but Rosalie, Alice and I stayed until the manager told us that they were closing up. We staggered out, holding each other up as we giggled uncontrollably, finding everything hilarious. I had never had so much fun in my entire life. The sun was beginning to edge away the dark clouds when we climbed into Rosalie's car, and she sped off towards campus, swerving all of the road in an effort to avoid other cars. There were a few people already walking around the campus when we pulled up, and Alice and I bid Rosalie farewell as we walked towards our dorm.

People stared at us unashamedly as we stumbled our way to our dorm, and I realised through the haze in my mind that I would usually be one of those students, watching the drunken students stumbling home early in the morning while I made my way to the library. The thought made me giggle, and Alice laughed because I was laughing. We were nearly doubled over by the time we got to our room, and it took Alice nearly ten minutes to find the key in her purse. She twisted it into the lock with some difficulty and pushed open the door, nearly falling over as she tripped inside. I was suddenly ravenous, and I managed to get to the fridge and pull it open.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Alice asked, staring at me like I was insane.

"I'm getting something to eat Alice," I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I wouldn't do that. Eating makes you fat," Alice said matter of factly, and I frowned. Somewhere in my mind, that sounded somewhat truthful.

"Oh. But I'm so hungry," I groaned, shutting the fridge.

Alice rummaged around in her purse and then pulled out something small and white.

"Here, take this," She said, handing me the pill. "It'll stop you from being hungry, and you won't have such a bad hangover."

"Thanks," I said gratefully, filling up a cup with water and swallowing the pill. It only took a few minutes to kick in, and my hunger pains seemed to vanish. My head also stopped spinning, and I felt a little more....normal.

"What was that?" I asked, amazed at the effects of the little capsule.

"It's a secret. I can get you some more if you want though," Alice said, her statement sounding more like a question.

"Oh I don't know, I mean last night was a one time thing," I said, shrugging. I didn't want to get caught up in partying at the moment, I had too much work to do. Speaking of work, I realised that I hadn't slept in 24 hours.

"I need to get some sleep, I have to finish off a paper for tomorrow," I said apologetically, heading towards my bedroom.

"Sure. Oh by the way, if you need a little pick me up later I've got these amazing pills, they really help you concentrate," Alice said with a smile, perching herself on the arm of our worn out old sofa.

"Thanks, but I think I should be okay," I grinned, tottering into my bedroom. I had barely taken my heels off before I fell asleep on the bed, out like a light.


	3. The Morning After

**Chapter Three- Bella's POV**

"Ugh," I groaned, a piercing pain shooting through my head as soon as I opened my eyes. I rubbed my eyes wearily, causing black smudges to appear on my hands. A wave of memories hit me suddenly like a ton of bricks and I groaned even louder. How had I let myself get involved in something like that? Underage clubbing, dressing like a whore, underage drinking, snorting cocaine?! I must have been out of my mind. I sat up groggily, swearing loudly as soon as I laid eyes on the alarm clock. It was 3.00pm and I still had to finish my paper, go to the gym and meet up with Jessica and Emily for coffee. I was never going to get through it all.

I showered and dressed quickly, and I felt much better with all the makeup off my skin. I threw on a pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, folding up the tiny dress so I could take it back to Rosalie later. I had to admit, my head didn't feel quite so bad after the shower, and I had a feeling that Alice's anti hunger, anti hangover pill had something to do with it. I still didn't feel remotely hungry, and I left to meet up with Jess and Emily as soon as I had finished drying my hair.

Both of them looked tired, they had probably stayed up late finishing their papers for our European History course, and they gratefully accepted the coffees I brought them.

"So, what did you get up to last night?" Jess asked, her penchant for nosiness all too obvious.

"Um, I went out with Rosalie and Alice," I mumbled, hoping fervently that Jessica would drop it. Of course it was a foolish hope.

"Rosalie Hale?" Jess asked, her interest peaked by the name. "Where did you guys go?"

"Just this place called.....Melrose, I think?" I replied, trying not to make it sound like a big deal.

"Melrose?! You got into Melrose?!" Emily squealed, nearly knocking over her coffee cup. "How the hell did you get into the place?"

"Rosalie's cousin is a bouncer there, he let us in," I shrugged, uncomfortable with their excitement. It really wasn't that big of a deal.

"You are so lucky!" Jessica exclaimed, her eyes flashing with envy. "I would kill to get into Melrose."

"It really isn't that great," I said in a last ditch attempt to dissuade them from the conversation topic. Unfortunately I had opened a can of worms, and they were still discussing it when I left, claiming that I had to get to the gym.

I worked out hard on the treadmill for over an hour and a half, using my workout as an excuse to try and forget the events of the night before. I was absolutely exhausted by the time I hit the showers, and I fell onto the sofa as soon as I walked into our dorm.

"You look dead on your feet," Alice observed from the floor, where she was lying on her stomach in front of her laptop.

"I've been at the gym," I explained, closing my eyes. "Shit, I still have to finish my paper! There's no way I'm going to get it done in time...."

"Why don't you take a couple of those pills I suggested? They'll have you awake in no time."

"I don't know Alice...." I trailed off, but the idea was already forming in my mind. I desperately needed some energy, and I could not afford to fail this paper. Surely taking just a couple couldn't hurt.....

"Come on Bella, you need to pass this paper right?" Alice cajoled, opening her palm to reveal two tiny white pills.

"I guess. But only this once," I said firmly, taking the pills and swallowing them with a glass of water from the sink.

Alice's magic pills definately did the trick, and I was typing away at my keyboard in no time. My energy levels were back up and I felt wide awake, more awake than usual. The words seemed to come easily to me and I typed manically, trying to get it all down before I forgot it all. Alice packed up and headed to bed at around 9.30pm, yawning widely, but I stayed up for another hour, perfecting my paper. I even went back and edited my earlier work, finding errors and ways to improve in almost every sentence. Even when I was tucked up in bed my mind was whirring at a million miles an hour, and it seemed to take me forever to finally get to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning and wandered over to the fridge, my stomach grumbling. I sifted through the old takeaway containers, looking for something decent, and eventually settled for a banana. I hadn't been that hungry since taking Alice's pill, but now the hunger pains were starting to grow again.

"Hey Bella! Did you get your paper finished?" Alice asked, emerging from her bedroom and still in her pajamas.

"Yeah I did. Thanks for those pills, they really helped," I smiled, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"What time does your class finish?" Alice curled up on the sofa, resting her head on her arm. "I was wondering if you wanted to head over to Rosalie's later."

"Oh yeah, I have to give her back her dress," I nodded, checking my watch. "I should be free by mid-afternoon, I want to go to the gym again after class."

"Sure, I'll see you later," Alice said, flicking on the television.

I handed in my paper confidently at the end of class, pleased with the effort I had put into it. Jessica and Emily looked a little less pleased with themselves, but I didn't worry about them too much. They would scrape through, they always did. I headed straight for the gym after class, working out for an hour before showering and going back to the dorm room. Alice was waiting for me, dressed and presentable, and she had the dress draped over her arm.

"How was class?" She asked as we walked, enjoying the warm afternoon breeze.

"It was pretty good, I zoned out for a little though," I admitted with a chuckle.

"I don't blame you," Alice laughed, swatting my arm playfully.

We arrived at Rosalie's to find the door slightly ajar, and Alice walked straight in without knocking. I followed her lead, feeling suddenly anxious. Surely Rosalie would think me an absolute idiot after Melrose. Rosalie was curled up on her bed, puffing on a smoke and giggling as she chatted to another girl that was sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Pass it over already Rose!" The girl exclaimed, reaching for Rosalie's cigarette. As we got closer to them, I realised that the cigarette looked a little.....strange.

"Is that....is that a joint?" I whispered to Alice, who grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Duh," She laughed, perching on the end of Rosalie's bed.

"Hey Alice, Bella," Rosalie smiled in greeting, handing the joint over to the other girl. "This is Angela."

"Hi," I said tentatively, thinking back to our night at Melrose. Rosalie had mentioned that Angela was a dealer.....Lovely. I guess that explained the joint.

"Hey Bella," Angela's voice was a little raspy, like she had a sore throat. "I heard you tried some of the white at Melrose. Good stuff huh?"

"Er, yeah," I nodded, ignoring Rosalie's smirk.

"Cool. If you want some more, all you have to do is ask. I'll give you a discount 'cause you're Rose's friend."

"Um, I'm okay at the moment," I replied politely. I definately wouldn't be buying any more of the "white" anytime soon.

"No problem," Angela shrugged, taking a deep puff of the joint and then offering it to me. "You want a puff?"

Rosalie and Angela were both staring at me expectantly, so despite my misgivings I took the joint and inhaled deeply. The smoke was sweet and pungent, and I coughed loudly before handing it back to Angela. They all laughed, and soon the joint was being passed from person to person like a never ending chain reaction. I refused it the first few rounds, but soon the sweet scent of the smoke became too tantalising and I accepted it the next time it was offered. Soon we were all relaxed, laughing and stretched out lazily around the room. My hunger pains began to grow, and my stomach rumbled loudly.

"Fuck, I'm so hungry," I said, rummaging in my purse, looking for an old granola bar or something.

"Here, have one of these," Angela handed me a pill, and I recognised it as the same one Alice had given me when we returned to the dorm after going to Melrose.

"Thanks," I replied, swallowing the pill dry. Soon the other three had all downed the pills, and the hunger pains soon subsided.

Alice and I left Rosalie and Angela's at around 8.00pm that night, and before we left Rosalie pulled a piece of paper from her dresser.

"Mike Newton gave me this today. Apparently there's a big party over at one of the frat houses in the weekend, and he said to invite as many people as possible. You girls in?"

"Sure, I'm keen," Alice said, and they all turned their gazes to me.

"Um, yeah, I guess," I said with fak enthusiasm. So much for just one night.....Still, a frat party wasn't the same as snorting coke at a club. I didn't have to drink, I could just go for an hour or two, make an appearance, and then ditch. Yeah, that sounded better.

"Cool, come over here at around 5.00pm, and bring your own alcohol. You know how frat boys hate to part with their stuff," Rosalie rolled her eyes, and we said goodbye. I could still smell the sweet smoke from the joint on my skin and hair, and the perfume I sprayed didn't help.

"Relax Bella, everybody here smokes pot. It's no big deal," Alice said lightly as we walked into the dorm, and I grimaced. Her words sounded very similiar to the ones I had spoken to Jessica and Emily the previous day, and my stomach lurched uncomfortably. This time, it wasn't from hunger.


End file.
